Sacrifices and the Unexpected
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: While on patrol Xander is kidnapped by Angelus as leverage for Buffy to back off of him. It works out for the best and the worst... How exactly do things work out? Read it and see. (Slow build up slash)
1. Taken as Leverage

**Sacrifices and the Unexpected**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Angelus/Angel/Xander**

**Summary: While on patrol Xander is kidnapped by Angelus as leverage for Buffy to back off of him. It works out for the best and the worst... How exactly do things work out? Read it and see. (Slow build up slash)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Taken as Leverage**

**Xander's Pov**

**"Hurry up Xander!" I heard Buffy yell ahead of me as we ran. Buffy,Giles,Willow,Anya,Tara and I were patrolling in the graveyard when we ran into this creepy as hell demon thing. Now we are running for our lives, jumping over head stones. And of course I was at the back of the pack with the demon at my heels. I pushed myself as hard as I could but that thing still wouldn't fall behind and before I knew it was running right next to me.**

**"Xander!"**

**I heard the scream but I couldn't identify who it was from because before I knew it I was flying through the air and then crashing into a tomb stone. My vision was fading fast and I could feel blood soaking through my shirt from where the monster had hit me. In the distance I heard screams and growls as they fought off the demon but as the sound started to lessen I knew that they were losing. 'I hope they are okay' were my last thoughts before I felt the demon grab my legs and drag me away as the darkness took me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angelus's Pov**

**I heard the sounds of a door opening and slamming shut coupled with the occasional growl and I knew that my pet had returned from his mission. He stalked into the room and dropped his catch on the floor. I looked down to see that it was Buffy's little human pet Alexander. He was out cold with a long gash on him shoulder.**

**I leaned over and ripped his shirt off so I could get to the beautiful blood flowing out of him. I took a long lick and soon I was seeing red. His blood was the sweetest and richest I've had, so pure and innocent.**

**"He's a virgin. I've never had one virgin before" I smirked evily to myself and added more to my plan but that could wait. Time to move forward and focus on that later. I picked him up and placed him on the bed in the middle of the room and then went to the other side and began to write my message to the Slayer.**

_**Dear Slayer,**_

_** As you already know I have your precious human friend. And I know that you already know exactly who I am so I will cut straight to the point: Either you back off of me or he dies. He will be returned once I know that you will stay away even after I give him back to you. If you try to save him he dies. No other choices will be given and no other deals will be made.**_

_** Enjoy the rest of your evening Slayer**_

_**With love,**_

_** Angelus**_

**"Demon!" I screamed. He came crawling to me from his corner. "Deliver this to the Slayers home and then you are free to go until I require your services again" he took the letter and spoke in a pattern of grunts and growls for I had cut out his tongue and silenced him.**

**Once he left I walked over and sat on the bed where my newest little toy layed.**

**"I have much planned for you Alexander"**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**(sorry it's so short)**


	2. Proof of Life and Pushing Her Buttons

**Sacrifices and the Unexpected**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Angelus/Angel/Xander**

**Summary: While on patrol Xander is kidnapped by Angelus as leverage for Buffy to back off of him. It works out for the best and the worst... How exactly do things work out? Read it and see. (Slow build up slash)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Proof of Life and Pushing Her Buttons**

**Xander's Pov**

**A voice keeps whispering my name until I opened my eyes. The voice was familiar so I thought I was safe, but then I saw who it was. I looked up and saw the face of pure evil, Angelus. I was so scared that I didn't move or scream, I just stared at him with wide eyes. 'What is he going to do to me?'**

**"Hello Alexander, are you ready to have some fun?" he said. I found some courage and spoke back.**

**"Your idea of fun or mine?" I shot back. Of course we both knew the answer.**

**"You always have some smart ass remark Alexander. I'd be careful, that big mouth of yours is going to get you killed someday" he told me and I froze again thinking that he is going to kill me.**

**"Relax I'm not going to kill you... yet"**

**Then suddenly he grabbed and shoved me into a wall on the other side of the room and chained be there. The chains stretched my arms over my head which pained my shoulder which had reopened. He left for a moment and came back with a video camera which he aimed at me,turned on and plugged into his computer.**

**"Lets give your friends a little show shall we?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Buffy's Pov**

**When we had returned home after losing Xander we found a letter on my frong porch with only the word 'Slayer' written on the front. I opened it with my wooden stake and read the letter outloud and by the end everyone was either crying or stone faced. Anya, Tara, and Willow were all huddled on the couch together while Giles was just staring out into space. **

**I slowly slide down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees and wept into them. 'It's my fault' I thought 'If I had just fought harder he would be with us right now'**

**An alarm on my computer went off and I heard someone stand up to see what it was.**

**"Buffy, you need to see this"**

**Slowly I stood and walked over to the computer and what I saw shocked me. It was a video chat request from Angel or should I say Angelus, Angel is lost to us now. But instead of denying it like I thought I would I accepted it and instantly we saw Xander chained to a wall in Angelus's place. **

**"Xander! Are you okay?" Willow yelled at the screen.**

**"Sorry Red but he can't hear you" And in our view he came, his evil face on and everything.**

**"Angelus I swear that if you do anything more to Xander I will kill you!" I screamed at him and he just laughed in my face.**

**"My dear dear slayer you read the letter so you know that if you try another I'll kill your precious Alexander" he said as he threatingly ran his claws down his bare chest.**

**"Get your hands off of my Xander!" Anya shouted.**

**"Silence demon!" he screamed back. Anya whined and moved closer to Tara who wrapped her arm around her shoulder.**

**"Now onto business. The reason I called you was to show you that he is in fact alive, just in case you decide to come after me for killing him. He is safe, for now. But why would you guys care anyway?" he said as played with Xander's hair.**

**"Because he is our friend!" I shouted. I didn't like him touching Xander. It made me sick thinking that I was once in love with that monster.**

**"Really Slayer really? Because I remember hearing you tell Angel that you thought he was the weakest link, a pawn that you could use to do whatever you wanted and no matter how much he complained he would still do it if you just flashed a smile and fluttered your eyes at him. You use him because you know that he will do anything to make you happy because he loves you. Am I getting warm Slayer? Because you're looking a little red."**

**Of course I looked red! He was making me so angry I wanted to stake the computer screen. I noticed everyone was looking at me, waiting to see what I would say. They were waiting to see if he was telling the truth.**

**"I...It's true" I whispered with a tear rolling down my face. Out of the corner of my eye everyone wore a face that was mixed with anger, shock and sadness.**

**"Buffy..."**

**All of our heads snapped back to the screen to see Xander looking directly at me with the saddest face I've ever seen. I'm sure we could all see his heart breaking in his eyes.**

**"I thought you said he couldn't hear anything"**

**He opened his hand to reveal two ear plugs. He laughed and tossed them aside and walked back over to Xander.**

**"Now do you see Alexander? Do you see what she really thinks of you? The women you love has been using your feelings for her own personal gain. She doesn't even care about you, she only cares about the man that I used to be"**

**"Shut up!" I screamed.**

**"Oh no! I'm just getting started"**


End file.
